This collaborative team - composed of groups from Weill Cornell Medical College, Harvard Medical School and the Dana Farber Cancer Institute and NCATS - aims to build on previous research by uncovering novel inhibitors of the lipid kinase PI5P4Ka/ as potential anti-cancer agents indications. During this period, the team continued hit-to-lead evaluation efforts stemming from previously completed high-throughput screening efforts. Several rounds of structure activity studies were performed to improve potency and efficacy of hits of interest, as well as to address physiochemical liabilities. The top analogs have been advanced for detailed characterization in a number of in vitro and in vivo models.